Tempestade
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Aquela noite escura em que uma tempestade se anunciava era o cenário perfeito para ter alguém para ficar perto, abraçado ... Alguém que sem dúvidas gostava dela , e esse alguém tinha um nome : Suboshi. Oneshot Yui & Suboshi ! Reviews, please !


Oi, pessoal ! Fazia tempo que queria escrever uma fanfic sobre esse casal ! A verdade é que sempre fui super apaixonada tanto pelo mangá ,quanto pelo anime Fushigi Yûugi , e sempre amei o Suboshi do fundo do coração ! Acho que é um dos únicos personagens masculinos de anime/mangá com o temperamento bobinho , fofinho que eu gosto tanto !

Sempre achei também que ele e a Yui formavam um casal super fofo , e que seria lindo se tivesse mais cenas românticas entre os dois . Foi baseando-me nesse desejo meu, que criei essa fic ^^  
Espero que gostem , por favor me mandem reviews ! *.*

* * *

_**Tempestade**_

Estava tão fria aquela noite, diferentemente do dia que fora de um calor escaldante . Yui virava de um lado para o outro na cama , não conseguia dormir , só conseguia misturar pensamentos em sua cabeça, os mais diversos e opositórios uns aos outros. Nada mais a preenchia , além das antíteses que torturavam cada um de seus sentidos.

Naquela tarde, antes de começarem a cruzar o deserto, o garoto que agia como se fosse sua sombra declarara amor por ela. Por mais que tenha disfarçado , até demonstrado certo asco , não podia negar que no fundo aquilo tinha mexido com ela . Não só a declaração em si , mas o beijo que Suboshi roubara a deixara balançada . Por mais que já tivesse se passado um bom tempo, o gosto dos lábios do seishi parecia estar impregnado nos dela, ela passava os dedos no contorno da boca e vez ou outra mordiscava o lábio inferior com os olhos fechados, reconstruindo a cena na lembrança várias e várias vezes .

" _Eu amo o Tamahome, eu amo o Tamahome !"_ - Gritava consigo somente em pensamento , repreendendo-se como se fosse a maior pecadora do mundo.

Seria carência ? Comoção ? Ou mesmo compaixão pelo rapaz , já que ela acreditava amar a um ouro homem que também não a correspondia e sabia o quanto isso era doloroso . Mas, se ela realmente não era capaz de corresponder ao sentimento de Suboshi, então por que sentia uma necessidade absurda de estar nos braços dele ao menos naquele momento ?

Talvez , apenas quisesse ser amada como Miaka era, queria se sentir única e indispensável na vida de um homem e Suboshi poderia lhe proporcionar isso . Mas ao cogitar a ideia de que era este o motivo , repugnava a si mesma pelo próprio egoísmo.

No fundo , só queria dar adeus à solidão …

Não adiantava, era agoniante ficar deitada naquela cama a rolar de um lado para o outro, por isso levantou-se, calçou os sapatos, e saiu de sua tenda. Deparou-se com a paisagem noturna, pacata,silenciosa e aos seus olhos, discretamente melancólica. Não havia uma estrela , mas apenas as nuvens que não davam espaço sequer para lua mostrar seu brilho . Aquela noite mórbida poderia ser comparada ao vazio em seu coração , escuro e frio …

Virou o rosto para o lado e sentiu os olhos tentados a observar a tenda de seu subordinado , diante desse desejo e de um ainda mais tentador – ir até ele , passou uma das mãos pela testa e tentou focar sua visão em outra coisa qualquer .

A tenda de Nakago possuía uma luz fraca , talvez ele estivesse acordado, mas Yui não se sentia à vontade para surgir lá sem motivos . Pensando bem , Yui não tinha intimidade com nenhum de seus seishis , sequer sentia que eles tinham alguma afinidade com ela . Mesmo Nakago, que a salvara de bandidos certa vez , não poderia ser considerado como um amigo realmente .

O único o qual ela sabia que realmente se importava , que estaria ao seu lado em todos os momentos, bastava ela pedir , era ele : Suboshi.

E pensando em seu nome , inevitavelmente lembrava do ocorrido da tarde, seu coração palpitava e as extremidades de seus dedos ficavam dormentes .

"_Ridícula!"_ - Se criticava mentalmente e ria internamente de si mesma . Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma sensação daquelas .

Uma trovoada que por segundos clareou o céu a pegou de surpresa. Não que tivesse medo de tempestades, mas naquela noite sua sensibilidade e fragilidade pareciam ter aflorado. Sentiu as primeiras gotículas da chuva que estava para cair , olhou para trás mencionando a ideia de retornar para a própria tenda , mas seu coração gritava :

" _Não quero ficar sozinha !"_

Assim , enquanto o pequeno chuvisco em segundos tornava-se em chuva grossa, Yui correu até invadir a tenda do seishi sem fazer cerimônia.

Ele dormia , seu semblante parecia cansado e com um certo traço de tristeza. A seiryu-no-miko se aproximou lentamente ainda tentando conter a própria respiração que quase falhava . Sua mão aproximava-se tímida e devagar do rosto dele , mas se continha antes de ter contato com a pele .

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama do garoto e ficou a analisá-lo. Não era como Tamahome , ainda tinha traços infantis , era só um menino apesar de ter a mesma idade que ela . Era imaturo , impulsivo … Mas era também doce , companheiro , protetor e seu toque era macio , acolhedor …

Queria que ele a tocasse outra vez …

Uma gotícula acabou por respingar de seus cabelos molhados pela chuva e caiu certeiramente sobre um dos olhos até então fechados do adolescente. O contato com o pingo gelado de água o despertou de imediato. Em um pulo, já estava sentado na cama e olhando para os lados desconfiado. Quando deparou-se com Yui, encharcada, já de pé enfrente ao seu leito , tão surpresa quanto ele , sentiu um tremor sutil por todo o seu corpo e em seguida todas as suas articulações pareceram enrijecer.

- S- Se-senhorita Yui ? - Gaguejou, confuso.

Ela , de olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos , pensou no que poderia falar mas não vinha sequer palavra, quanto mais frase em sua mente. Como iria se explicar ?

"_Suboshi, me beije mais uma vez … Me abrace , fique perto de mim , não consigo dormir."_ - Seria abuso demais pedir algo assim , mas era esse o motivo que a mantinha ali .

Mais uma trovoada , a chuva abençoara o deserto naquela noite . Seria coincidência ? Outra trovoada ainda mais forte , e a tenda pareceu balançar levemente, o barulho da água escorrendo por cima e pelos lados se intensificara e foi quando , em um impulso, Yui perdeu o controle e num pulo atirou-se sobre Suboshi .

O garoto sentiu o rosto queimar , provavelmente estaria mais vermelho do que o sangue que corria em suas veias apressadamente até o coração , quase provocando-lhe um taquicardia. Seus braços permaneceram inertes , sem saber se deveriam envolvê-la , se ela desejaria isso . Ainda naquele dia ela o mandara se afastar , e dissera também não acreditar que ele realmente a amava . Então, o que significava aquilo tudo ?

O rosto dela encaixava no ombro do seishi , o ar quente que escapava pelas narinas e boca femininas tocava a pele do pescoço dele com suavidade. Tentava-o … Os dedos finos e trêmulos apertavam o tecido das vestimentas masculinas pelas costas , as palmas daquelas mãos pressionavam-no a impulsionar o tronco para frente e assim manter o contato com o corpo dela com proximidade quase absoluta . O coração dela também disparava …

- Senhorita ? O que houve ? - A voz dele tremeu .

- Me abraça. - Ela disse.

- Mas …

- Me abraça ! - Pediu, impaciente .

Visto que o pedido parecera até mesmo autoritário , ainda temeroso ele passou uma de suas mãos pelas costas dela , tentando afagá-la à sua moda desajeitada. Em seguida , a outra mão , ainda da mesma forma tímida , repousou sobre a nuca da jovem , fazendo uma espécie de "cafuné" nos fios curtos de cabelo os quais seus dedos longos alcançavam.

Parecia que seu toque , mesmo tão sutil , a acalmara um pouco . Ela respirava fundo , e enfim encontrava forças para erguer o rosto e fitar Suboshi olho no olho .

Era visível no olhar dele que estava intimidado e confuso , mas antes que sua timidez o fizesse desviar o olhar , com uma mão , Yui segurou seu rosto com firmeza. Os dois permaneceram calados, Suboshi não se atreveria a falar antes que sua seiryu-no-miko desse a palavra . Estava completamente submisso a qualquer que fosse a sua vontade , até porque , pela forma como estavam e como ela se portava, provavelmente era a dele também.

A mão dela percorreu a maçã do rosto dele e subiu pelo canto até alcançar sua testa e fios de sua franja a qual ela ajeitou jogando um pouco para trás para poder ter mais acesso aos olhos dele . O toque era tão gentil e caloroso que fizera o rapaz fechar os olhos por um breve instante e em seguida abrí-los lentamente para tornar a fitá-la .

Ela sorriu . Fora uma das poucas vezes que ele a vira sorrir , e a primeira em que esse sorriso era totalmente para ele . Outra vez sentiu a face arder e ficara sem jeito pois sabia que estaria vermelho o suficiente para que ela percebesse .

- Está gostando disso ? - Ela perguntou, enquanto permanecia o contato de sua mão com a pele quente dele .

- S-sim … - Respondeu , desajeitado como sempre .

- O que foi ? Está sentindo algum desconforto ? - Perguntou , notando o quanto ele estava travado.

- É que … Eu …

- Ué, nem parece aquele garoto que me disse aquelas coisas mais cedo . O que acontece ? - Nem pensara antes de falar , seu tom soara desafiador , como se esperasse alguma atitude dele .

"_Yui, você não tem esse direito !"_ - A voz de sua consciência a repreendia, mas ela não conseguia parar .

- Eu pensei que a senhorita …

Ele começaria a se explicar , mas a mão que tocava seu rosto escorregou pela sua nuca e empurrou sua cabeça para frente, e antes que pudesse ao menos tomar fôlego para não ter a sensação de que seu coração iria explodir, Yui literalmente avançou . Jogada sobre ele , praticamente sentada em seu colo naquela cama , roubou de seu seishi um beijo quase desesperado . De início ele não conseguira fechar os olhos , manteve-os arregalados e ao mesmo tempo piscantes. Suas mãos desajeitadas não sabiam o que fazer ou para onde ir , faziam carinhos desconexos pelas costas da menina . Mas com o tempo , e com a certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho , mesmo sem entender muito bem qual era o propósito de Yui , ele retribuiu . Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo pendeu um pouco para frente, inclinando o dela para trás. Sua língua , até então retraída, se permitiu adentrar a boca da miko com mais intensidade e seus lábios por fim , pressionaram os dela , encaixando-se melhor. Uma de suas mãos, já não mais tão tímidas, deslisou pela cintura dela e a apertou .

O uniforme de colegial que ela usava , por estar molhado , tinha aderido melhor as formas de seu corpo . Tocando-a ele podia sentir melhor esse detalhe , o que o empolgou um pouco . Inclinou o corpo dela para o lado e permitiu que esse acabasse por cair sobre o leito , ainda empolgado, caiu por cima sem se desvencilhar do beijo.

Podia sentir o corpo dela , ainda que de roupa, entrar em contato com o seu . E ela , parecia aproveitar-se da situação uma vez que roçava suas pernas nas dele sutilmente. Não demorou muito para que a empolgação do seishi se materializasse entre suas pernas , e por sua calça não ser muito folgada , este detalhe tornara-se quase gritante . Ele cessou o beijo num súbito , envergonhando-se e tentando recompor-se .

-Perdoe-me, senhorita ! - Disse , baixando o rosto e desviando o olhar .

Yui suspirou, o fato era que até ela havia se "empolgado" e se o próprio não tivesse puxado as rédeas , ela mesma não o teria feito. Deixando a razão de lado , queria muito prosseguir . Queria que ele não tivesse parado e o fato de tê-lo feito provocara até certa raiva nela , o que ficou visível em seu olhar desapontado .

- Tudo bem , Suboshi … Esqueça . - Disse , séria.

Naquele instante, com a consciência já recobrada, ainda por cima dela , quase recomposto, ele se deu o direito de interrogá-la .

- Afinal, senhorita Yui, o que é tudo isso ?

- Eu não sei … - Foi franca.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas , demonstrando a sua confusão. A amava, e como amava ! Tudo o que mais desejava era tê-la como naquele momento, mas algo lhe dizia que não a tinha por inteiro ali, o corpo estava sobre suas mãos de fato , mas o coração … O coração escapava por entre seus dedos.

- A senhorita gosta de mim ? - Perguntou , apesar de ter medo da resposta.

- Depende. - Agora foi a vez dela desviar o olhar .

- Como assim "depende"? - Buscou uma grande dose de ar antes de fazer a pergunta.

Yui calou. Não teria coragem de responder, e fora nesse momento que sentira-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Aquele rapaz tinha lhe entregado o coração em sua jura de amor e proteção , e saciando algo que ela considerava um próprio capricho era como se pisasse friamente nos sentimentos que ele alimentava . Seus olhos marejaram , mas conseguira conter as lágrimas de culpa. Pôs suas mãos sobre os ombros dele e o afastou. Tirando-o de cima de si , finalmente teve espaço para sentar e se ajeitar ainda em silêncio e nesse tempo , ele apenas a observara atentamente.

Ele costumava a ser submisso às vontades dela, não a questionava muito , a tratava como superior, mas diante daquela cena em que ela partiria sem dar-lhe uma só explicação , não foi capaz de se conter e , quando a miko já estava de pé , de costas para ele , preparando o passo para ir , em um pulo ele se levantou e com a mesma rapidez entrou na frente dela.

- Não. - Sua voz soou , pela primeira vez , firme , até mesmo intimidadora .

Ele estava a um passo de distância e dessa vez seus olhos fitavam-na fixamente. Fora a vez de Yui ficar surpresa . Ainda assim , tentara dar passos ao lado para contorná-lo e passar , mas as mãos do seishi seguraram firmemente seus ombros, paralisando-a.

- Suboshi, saia da frente. - Tentou intimidá-lo , mas sua própria voz mostrava insegurança.

- Não até que me responda . Você vem ao meu quarto, faz o que quer de mim , e quer sair assim ? Me dê no mínimo uma explicação.

Você ? Era isso mesmo ? Ele a havia tratado como "você" , de igual para igual ? Fora sua vez de ter os olhos arregalados e sentir um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo . Um raio parecera cair próximo a tenda onde estavam agora , o clarão os impediu de se enxergarem por alguns segundos.A cegueira momentânea parecera um meio para Yui tentar fugir , mas em vão tentou tirar as mãos do menino de si . Percebendo a tentativa de fuga , ele a puxou para mais perto , quase tocando o seu nariz no dela encarando-a tão profundamente que a desarmou por completo. Com as últimas rajadas de trovão , avistando o semblante sério do seishi sem mudar as marcas de expressão no rosto, esperando aflito uma resposta, Yui desabou .

Baixou a cabeça, de forma que sua franja tornou-se uma cortina a cobrir seus olhos , e assim as lágrimas percorreram seu rosto e sem demora ,seus soluços tornaram-se notáveis.

- Desculpa. - Sussurrou , sem forças . - Eu sou horrível, Suboshi … Me desculpa.

Ele suspirou, desapontado. No fundo , gostaria muito que ela tivesse descoberto que o amava também. Queria ouví-la dizer o mesmo que de dia ele dissera , mas ao vê-la em uma crise de peso na consciência tão transparente, já não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo o que haviam vivido não passara de um momento para ela . Abriu um meio sorriso pesaroso , e ainda que estivesse se sentindo usado, era incapaz de sentir raiva dela. Abraçou-a de leve, e beijou a sua testa.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Yui … Deixe isso de lado . - Disse, tentando confortá-la .

- Eu não queria magoá-lo, eu só … A tempestade... - Ela tentava arrumar meios para se explicar de forma que pudesse amenizar a situação .

Ah , como doía … Ele entendia porque não pôde senti-la por inteiro quando a tinha nos braços . Era porque , no fundo , o coração dela estava por demais ferido para se abrir para ele . Amaldiçoava Tamahome por ter destruído a capacidade de Yui se apaixonar por outra pessoa . Não importava o que Suboshi fizesse , por mais que conseguisse agradá-la com seus abraços , o que percebia conseguir quando a tinha entre os braços. Ela sempre estaria distante .

Yui , enfim , não precisava responder, porque no fundo Suboshi já tinha se dado conta. Tinha sido usado .

- Ah, Suboshi … - Ela lamentava .

- Shh … - Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios fazendo sinal de silêncio.

- Eu o usei , e me odeio por isso … - Ela confessou .

- Eu já sabia . - Disse, erguendo o rosto de Yui para que pudesse olha-la nos olhos.

- Então … - Ela preparava para se afastar .

- Não importa . - Surpreendeu-a .

Quando ela abriu a boca para provavelmente pronunciar outro pedido de desculpas , Suboshi segurou seu rosto e dessa vez , foi sua vez de surpreendê-la com um beijo. E neste beijo, Suboshi depositara todo o seu amor, sua alma e devoção . Cerrou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária escorreu do canto de um deles . Yui apenas fechou seus olhos e permitiu o acesso total a ele , como se este fosse um dever seu depois de uma atitude tão cruel .

- Me use quantas vezes quiser , desde que eu possa estar perto da senhorita, não me importa se estou sendo usado ou não ... - Ele disse quando , aos poucos , entre selinhos , finalizava o beijo .

- ... Posso ficar com você até a tempestade passar ? - Ela perguntou, suave, ainda de olhos fechados, repousando as mãos sobre as dele que estavam em seu rosto .

- Sim , fique comigo sempre que quiser , senhorita . Eu vou protegê-la dos trovões ! - Disse entre um riso brincalhão .

Ela retribuiu o riso com outro , segurando as mãos dele , tirou-as de seu rosto e entrelaçou seus dedos , e de mãos dadas, caminhou com ele até a cama, onde deitaram , trocaram carícias inocentes ,olharam-se e por fim acomodaram-se em um abraço onde Suboshi recostou a cabeça de Yui em seu peito e com cuidado , passou a mão por seus cabelos .

" _Sou uma egoísta , mas no fundo desejaria que a tempestade nunca cessasse , para poder tê-lo ao meu lado o tempo todo … E se o quero tanto assim por perto , então de alguma forma , talvez não à altura da sua , eu amo você."_ - Declarara em pensamentos, antes de adormecer tranquilamente no calor daquele abraço . Talvez um dia conseguisse proferir as palavras que pensara para ele. Talvez um dia conseguisse amá-lo por inteiro, mas até que este dia chegasse, ao menos em dias de tempestade , seu lugar seria ao lado dele .

Com o primeiro raiar do Sol , ela se despediu com um último selinho e deixou o quarto .

- Até a próxima tempestade, senhorita … - Ele sussurrou quando ela estava a um passo da saída da tenda.

- Até … - Disse , esbanjando um discreto sorriso e por fim , partindo .

Aquele seria o segredinho deles ao menos por enquanto, ou para sempre …

**_Fim_**

* * *

Então , meus queridos ? O que acharam ? ^_^

Ficou meio bobinha,admito ... Mas até que está fofinha, não é mesmo ? Gostaria que me dessem algumas opiniões , pode ser ?

Um beijo para todos , muito obrigada por lerem !


End file.
